League of United Defense
=Announcements= *Merger and Declaration of Existence *Still alive *New Charter *Apology *IDK-LOUD MDP *IDK-LOUD treaty cancellation *Expulsion of a rouge and forum problems *AID-LOUD ODP *NOVA-LOUD ODP *RIA-LOUD ODP *New Charter *RnR-LOUD ODP *FUCN-LOUD ODP *RIA-LOUD MDP *NOVA-LOUD MDP =The Holy Constitution of the League Of United Defense= Preamble We, the members of the League of United Defense, hereafter known as LOUD, come together to form a great League as outlined in this document.. Any violations of such will be punished as necessary. The main objective of LOUD is to always strive for honesty in our friendships, ideals, and members. Article I – The League Membership The general membership of LOUD who have been accepted, and sworn the Oath of Honor and Respect, opinion will always be held highest in regards to the best course of action for the alliance All nations will be required to fill out an application in the appropriate format listed on LOUD’s forums to be considered for membership. Because loyalty is such a large concern to LOUD, all members must take the Oath of Honor and Respect before being accepted into LOUD. All members agree to be bound by the oath until they either leave or are expelled from LOUD. In addition, no LOUD member may be a member of another alliance. Duties After being accepted, all members must be active and willing to support others via aid, training, and anything else that is needed at the time. It is a privilege for the members to vote on matters that concern the wellbeing of LOUD. Any changes in the alliances such as color change, treaty acceptance, or public opinion will be voted on by the members of the League. Resignation If ever a member feels the need to leave the alliance, then there are some simple rules they must follow. 1) Make a topic in the "Resignation" forum. 2) Have their AA switched within 24 hours. Once they post a resignation, they will no longer be protected by the alliance, however we will not show aggressive manner towards them, until a 7 day grace period has passed. After which they will be considered ghosts and will be pursued militarily. Article II – The Infallible Government Section I – The Ascendancy Prime-Minister The Prime-Minister is the highest authority in LOUD. They assist the entire government in any affairs that they may need help with, and are an active part of the alliance as a whole. The Prime-Minister has no specific jobs, except to keep the alliance running smoothly to the best of their ability. The Prime-Minister has the ability to veto any declaration or law put into place by a member of the Ascendancy. The Ministry then determines if the act is passed or not. Whenever a decision is made, (Declaration of War, pass of a fiscal policy, or approval of a treaty), a 24 hour period must pass before it is enacted. Grand Vizier The Vizier of LOUD presides over all Foreign Affairs. They are the head ambassador to foreign alliances, and are encouraged to assist in the development of foreign relations, treaties, and friendships abroad. The Grand Vizier can approve any treaty proposal with LOUD. Treaties can also be passed/denied with a 5 out of 7 vote from the remaining government. In the event the Vizier is absent, his position will be filled by the Emissary. High Chancellor The Chancellor of LOUD presides over all Internal Affairs and Economic Affairs. Their chief duties are to provide assistance and coordinate aid among LOUD, and to keep the alliance running smoothly. Any monetary or fiscal policies enacted in LOUD must have the approval of the Chancellor. In the event the Chancellor is absent, his position will be filled by the Commissioner. Imperial Commissar The Commissar of LOUD acts as the Head of War. They organize battalions, call military drills, and assist in the training of the military. The Imperial Commissar can declare war on an alliance. If the rest of LOUD wishes to go to war, a unanimous rest of the government decision is required to declare war. In the event that the Commissar is absent, this position will be filled by the Regent. Terms Members of the Ascendancy serve life terms, and can only be expelled if they step down voluntarily, or are forced out by a majority Ascendancy and Ministry vote. In the event that an Ascendant must be replaced, they will be nominated by the Prime-Minister, and approved by the Ministry Section II – The Ministry High Commissioner The High Commissioner of LOUD helps to head the Internal Affairs section of LOUD underneath the Chancellor. They assist the Chancellor in any of their duties, and help run the Internal Affairs and Recruitment departments of the League. High Quaestor The Quaestor of LOUD presides over the League’s records and finances. Their chief duties are for heading the Economic and Financial departments of LOUD. Imperial Regent The Regent of LOUD is the commander of the League’s armed forces. They may appoint colonels and liaison officers to assist them in defending LOUD, and can authorize attacks on nations, but not alliances. Grand Emissary The Emissary is the commander of the diplomatic corps of LOUD. They assist the Vizier in assisting diplomats and foreign relations. They have the authority to appoint and demote diplomats at their discretion. Terms Members of the Ministry serve life terms, and can only be expelled if they step down voluntarily, or are forced out by a majority Ascendancy and Ministry vote. They are appointed by their corresponding Ascendancy member. Article III – Tribunals and Court Hearings In more serious disciplinary problems, a Tribunal may be called by the Ascendancy. As a result, each government member may nominate one member of the League, (Fellow government member or regular member, but not their-self), to help arrive at the final verdict. The Prime-Minister and either the Chancellor, or in their absence the Commissioner will preside over the hearing. Article IV – Affairs Conducted by the Alliance Section I – War The League of United Defense feels very strongly about the use of aggression, and will always choose to pursue a diplomatic and peaceful solution before attacking another sovereign alliance. If a solution cannot be brought by any other means, LOUD can, and will declare war meeting the following criteria: *Diplomacy has been tried and has failed *The alliances cannot agree on terms set to try to avoid war *The Commissar is the only one who can authorize a declaration of war on an alliance aside from a complete government decision Section II – Policies Aid Policy LOUD will only distribute aid to its members only if they are on the black trading sphere and have signed into their divisions. Ghosting Policy As previously stated in Article I, Heading III regarding ghosts after resignation: * Once they post a resignation, they will no longer be protected by the alliance, however we will not show aggressive manner towards them, until a 7 day grace period has passed. After which they will be considered ghosts and will be pursued militarily. LOUD also reserves the right to pursue nations who use the ‘League of United Defense’ in-game Alliance Affiliation without first applying and being accepted on the LOUD forums. Spying Policy The League of United Defense is against spying in general, and will only condone a spy operation only if used during War-Time. Members caught spying on another alliance or nation will be severely disciplined at the discretion of the Ascendancy, and outlined in Article III. Raiding Policy * Member nations are not to raid on LOUD’s current color sphere (black) * Member nations are not to raid on a nation that is a member of an alliance * Member nations are not allowed to raid unless they are first signed into their division Any deviations in the terms outlined will result in strict disciplinary action. Nuclear Weapons Policy The League of United Defense is very aware of the dangers and uses of Nuclear Weapons, therefore it is LOUD’s policy that the only way nuclear weapons will be used as either a first or retaliatory strike is through authorization of the Prime-Minister or the Commissar. LOUD Zero Infrastructure Policy ZI: Offenders against LOUD will be sentenced to ZI, only if diplomatic solutions have failed numerous times Permanent-ZI: Repeat offenders against LOUD can be sentenced to Perma ZI, unless they’re something cool like a pirate or communist. Eternal-ZI: LOUD will never sentence anybody to Eternal ZI Article V - Amendments To amend the Constitution, a proposal of the changed section of the document must be made and approved by at least 80% of the total Government, or 80% of the League. Signed: The Ascendancy * TheChosenOne, Prime-Minister * Draeg, Grand Vizier * HeRo1, High Chancellor * Stagger Lee, Imperial Commissar The Ministry * Alcoholic, Grand Emissary * Spazquarx, High Commissioner * Azamien, High Quaestor * Cello-Chik, Imperial Regent =Treaties= Active Treaties of the League of United Defense The Dark Vows | valign="top" | * 25px Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries * 25px Black Peace Society * 26px HeroesOfGaming * 25px Boards Alliance of Protectorate States * 25px League of United Armenians * Black Defense Council * 25px Element * 25px Legio X * The Darkfall Alliance * 25px FIST * 25px Socialistic Empire * 25px Order of the Dark Knights Vows|action=edit}} edit |} Category:Dark Vows Category:Templates Category:League of United Defense Significant Black Team Alliances (action=edit}} edit) Current AO | AGW-O | Apocalypse | CB | DE | DT | Dark Fist | Ether | Immortals | LOUD | Mafia | GRAN | MERC | ML | ODK | OBR | Sparta | Umbrella Defunct ACDC(1st) | ACDC(2nd) | ACID | BDC | BD | CIS | Element | [Gen[may]] | GOONS | HoG | LUA | Legio X | NCAAbbs | Darkfall | FIST | Obsidian | -SE- Moved Andromeda | BAPS | CDS | Elysium | OMFG Currently sanctioned alliances are denoted by Bold Italicized Font. Formerly sanctioned alliances are denoted by Bold Font.